Revenge
by Writerlover
Summary: Someone goes after the gang for revenge


Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own diagnosis murder. I am also re-posting this because I did some changes to it.

"Ah man," Steve Sloan said as soon as he woke up from a good's night sleep.

Steve Sloan was in a hurry because he was an hour late for work. He rushed upstairs to find already made coffee and breakfast but he didn't. _That's strange_, he though, _my dad is always up before I am_.

Steve rushed to his father's room to find his father sleeping but he didn't. Instead, he found his father lying on his bed on his back with a knife in his chest.

"Oh my gosh," he said as he rushed upstairs to call for an ambulance.

"911. How my we help you?" someone said.

"My name is Lt. Steve Sloan and I just found my dad in his bedroom with a knife in his chest."

"Where do you live" the person asked him.

Steve told them their address. The dial tone sounded which meant that someone hung up. Steve indeed hung up because at that moment, he fainted on the floor in their family room.

Some time later, Steve felt a wet rag on his forehead. He also felt a bandage on his head from hitting the coffee table when he passed out. He started to move his pounding head and opened some of his eyes.

"He's coming around," one of the paramedics said.

Steve opened the rest of his eyes but he couldn't remember what happened. He was on the family room floor. He looked around the room and then he remembered everything including his father.

Steve jumped up but as soon as he got up, he put his hands to his head. He started to sway back and forth. He was falling to the floor when four hands stopped him. The two paramedics, who caught him, helped him over to a sofa.

"How's my father?" Steve asked the paramedics.

Two of the paramedics hurried downstairs and found Mark. Both of them rushed over to him and were relieved to find that he had a faint pulse but wasn't breathing. They carried him upstairs to a stretcher.

They put Mark in the ambulance and then they put Steve on a stretcher. He couldn't argue because his head was bothering him. During the trip to Community General Hospital, Steve passed out again. After he awoke for the second time, he found himself in a bed in a hospital room. A few seconds later, he heard a knock at the door. It was Jessie.

"How's our patient doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine. How's dad?" Steve asked Jessie.

"He's fine. I took out the knife. He has a very deep wound in his chest from the knife. The wound will heal on it's own." Jessie said to Steve.

"When can I get out of here? When can I go see my dad? Steve asked Jessie.

"You can go home in a few hours, Steve and you can see your dad before you leave," Jessie said.

"Thanks, Jess," Steve said.

"Your welcome," Jessie said.

"I will go and see my dad before I leave," Steve said to Jessie.

"That's a good plan," Jessie said.

"I know," Steve said.

DR. JESSIE TRAVIS TO THE ER. DR. JESSIE TRAVIS TO THE ER.

"I have to go," Jessie said.

"Have fun," Steve said trying not to laugh.

"I will." Jessie said.

Jessie left and Steve got this opportunity to get some rest.

Some time later, Steve woke up. He felt better after resting. He looked at the clock and thought to himself, _dang I've been asleep for three hours_. Again he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Steve said to the person at the door. The person was Amanda and she brought along CJ.

"Feeling better?" asked CJ.

"I guess." Steve said to CJ.

"That's good to hear," Amanda said.

"Is your daddy dead?" CJ asked with concern.

The word "dead" hit Steve very hard.

"CJ, Steve's dad didn't die," Amanda said to her son.

"I'm sorry I asked that question," CJ said. He started to cry.

"That's okay CJ," Steve said hugging him. Soon the tears were replaced with a slight snore. "He looks so cute when he's asleep," Steve said.

He gently picked CJ up and gave him to his mother.

"He needs his rest," Amanda said walking over to the door.

"I think he does too," Steve said. They quietly said their good-byes and Amanda left.

Since Amanda shift was about to begin, she didn't have time to get a baby-sister. Everyone was busy with his or her shifts including Jessie. Then Amanda thought of a good idea. CJ could sleep on the ground in her office on a blanket while she did her work.

She found a huge blanket and placed it on the floor in her office. Then she placed CJ down on the blanket. Then she did her work at her desk. After a few hours, CJ woke up. CJ watched his mother work on the cases. After she was done with all of her work for that night, she went to find Steve at police headquarters. She brought CJ for the ride, too.

After she arrived at police headquarters, the first thing Steve said was, "What are you doing here?"

"Um.. Well, I just wanted to ask you a question. Why do you think someone placed a knife in your Mark's chest," Amanda asked Steve.

"Where in the heck did you get that question at?" Steve asked confused.

"Well, don't you want to know who hurt your father?" Amanda asked Steve. "Well. Yeah, I want to find out who tried to kill my father," he said answering Amanda.

"So when can we start?" Amanda asked Steve.

"Excuse me?" Steve asked her.

"I asked you when could you and me start investigating about the person trying to hurt Mark?" Amanda asked.

"What makes you think that you are coming with me?" Steve asked.

Oh. Come on. I sometimes help you with your cases," Amanda said. "Well, okay but where do we start?" Steve asked.

"I'm supposed to ask you that question but I don't really know where to start either," she said.

"Since neither of us know where to start, I guess we have to wait for some more action," he said.

As soon as he was done talking, Cheryl came up to them.

"Excuse me for interrupting but may I speak to Steve alone?" Cheryl asked. "Whatever you can say to me, you can say in front of Amanda," Steve said.

"If you insist. I got a phone call a few minutes and it was Jessie at the hospital," Cheryl said.

"Is my dad okay? He's isn't….is he?" Steve asked Cheryl.

"No, of course not. He's in.. he's in.." "What is he in?" Steve asked with concern. "He's… that was how far she got because she fainted.

Steve and Amanda quickly caught her before she hit the floor.

"Let's lay her on the ground," Steve said to Amanda.

"Okay," Amanda answered him. They laid Cheryl gently on the floor.

"Now what?" Amanda asked with concern.

"I'll call Jessie and see what's wrong," Steve said reaching for the phone on his desk.

He punched in the numbers and waited anxiously for an answer.

"Hello. You reached Community General Hospital. Susan speaking."

"Hi Susan. This is Lt. Steve Sloan."

"Hi. How are you doing?" Susan asked him.

"I'm fine. May I speak to Dr. Jessie Travis?" Steve asked.

"He's in the ER with someone, " Susan said.

"Do you know who?" Steve asked with concern.

"No. Sorry, I don't," Susan said, why?"

"No reason," Steve said trying to sound convincing to Susan.

"Steve, you are a lousy liar," Susan said laughing in the phone.

"I know. Jessie called Cheryl and told her something. When she tried to tell Amanda, and me she fainted. She hasn't woken up yet. I was trying to see what happened," Steve said.

"Oh. I really hope that she wakes up," Susan said.

"Thanks," Steve said answering her.

"Your welcome," she answered.

"Well, since Dr. Travis is busy, can you take a message for me?" Steve asked Susan.

"Sure," she answered. "Tell him to call me at police headquarters," Steve said giving her the number but if I'm not here, he can try the beach house."

"Okay. I'll give him the message," Susan said.

"Thanks," Steve answered.

"Your welcome," she answered him. They exchanged their good-byes and hung up.

"How is she?" Steve asked walking over to Amanda. Amanda watched over Cheryl while Steve was on the phone with Susan.

"No response. She's still out cold," Amanda said, "What happened to your dad?" "I'm not sure. Jessie's in the ER and Susan doesn't know who he's with. Jessie should call me when he's available," Steve said.

"What should we do about Cheryl?" Amanda asked Steve

"Why are you asking me that question? You work at the hospital more than me," Steve said.

"That's true. I guess I'll get a rag wet and place it on her forehead," Amanda said. She located a rag and soaked it with water.

She placed it on Cheryl's forehead. She stirred but she didn't wake up.

"What now?" Steve asked his friend.

"We should call a ambulance," Amanda said. She was about to reach for the phone when Steve and her heard a moan.

"She's waking up, mommy," CJ said.

"That's good to hear sweetheart," Amanda said to her child as Steve and her rushed over to Cheryl's side. Steve went over to Cheryl's right and Amanda stayed at Cheryl's left side.

"Wha… What happened? Here am I?" Cheryl asked no one in particular.

"You fainted Cheryl, after a phone call from the hospital," Steve said to his police buddy, "and you fainted here at the police headquarters."

"I don't remember anything," Cheryl said.

"That's sometimes happen," Amanda replied.

"Let me refresh your memory," Steve said, "Amanda was talking to me and you walked over to my desk. After we were done talking, you wanted to tell me something in private. I told you that whatever you had to tell me, you could tell in front of Amanda. You tried to tell me but then you fainted."

"Okay. I remember but I don't remember what the phone call was about," Cheryl said.

"You said that it was Jessie on the phone. He was at the hospital," Steve said, "and you tried to tell us what happened to my father but you fainted."

"Now I remember everything," Cheryl said.

"That's good to hear," Amanda said, "do you remember the phone call with Jessie?"

"Actually I remember the phone call," Cheryl said, " Mark is …."

The phone ringing interrupted her.

Steve grabbed the phone and said, "Steve Sloan. Homicide Detective."

"Hi Steve, this is Jesse."

"Hi Jess. What's wrong with my dad?" Steve asked his best friend with concern. "Your father is in a coma," Jesse said.

"WHAT!" Steve asked, "How did that happen?"

"Well, we thought he was fine. Then after I checked up on him, he wasn't

responding to the medication that we were giving him. He also showed signs of being in a coma. We tried to wake him up but he didn't answer," Jesse said.

"Will he be okay?" Steve asked his best friend.

"We'll keep a close eye on him."

"Do you know when he'll wake up? Steve asked even though he knew that Jesse wouldn't know the answer.

"Sorry, Steve. I don't know," Jesse replied."

"It's okay," Steve said, "Do you know what stage he's in?"

"Yes, I know that much. He's in the first sage of a coma.

"Thanks. You'll call me when things are getting better, right?" Steve asked his best friend.

"Of course, Steve and your welcome," the doc replied.

"Thanks you for everything you did for my dad," Steve said thanking his friend. "That's my job and you know it," Jesse said.

"Well, all I am doing is thanking my best friend for doing his job," Steve said.

"I know and your welcome," Jesse said.

"Cheryl passed out but she revived a few minutes ago. I don't think she broke or sprained anything Amanda and I broke her fall. Should we bring her in?" Steve asked.

"Umm…. No, she'll be fine," the doc said to his best friend.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked without trying to laugh into the phone.

"Whose the doctor here? Me or you?" Jessie said getting annoyed.

"I was playing with you," Steve said.

"I know, Steve," Jessie responded.

There was a very long pause then Steve asked Jesse, "Are you still there?" "Yeah, I'm still here," Jesse answered.

"Just making sure. How's my dad?"

"Fine," Jesse said, 'I checked on him before the phone call."

"That's good. Would you have any idea who would do this to my dad?" Steve asked.

There was a very, very, VERY long pause. The long pause scared Steve.

"Jesse?" Steve asked.

There was no answer. Steve tried again but still there was no answer. Before Steve could say anything he heard the dial tone.

"**JESSE ANSWER ME!!!" **

Steve said practically screaming into the phone. Steve was worried sick about his best friend.

"What is it?" Amanda asked her friend with concern.

"Um.. I was talking to Jesse on the phone and then there was a very, VERY long pause. After the pause, I heard a dial tone," Steve said, "and I am really concerned about Jesse. "

"Maybe you should go to the hospital or call the hospital back," Amanda said. "Good idea. I'll go to the hospital, now," Steve said.

"Okay," Amanda said to her friend. "You'll have to watch CJ and Cheryl just woke up from fainting a few minutes ago," Steve said.

"That's fine with me," Amanda said, you go to the hospital. When you find out what happened, you call back here," Amanda said.

"Okay," Steve said getting up and walking towards the door.

He said his good-bye and then left. When Steve was driving to the hospital, a lot of questions were going through his mind. _Who wants my father dead? Who's trying to hurt Jesse? Is it the same person that's hurting Jesse trying to hurt my father too? _Some of his questions were about to be answered because he drove into the hospital parking lot. He quickly parked his car and hurried into the hospital.

"Where is Dr. Jesse Travis?" Steve asked the nurse at the front desk.

"He's been missing for twenty minutes and his shift started five minutes ago," Sharon said.

"I'll go search for him," Steve said and hurried off.

He wasn't sure where to start so he started to walk aimlessly around the first floor. He was about to check on the second floor he heard a soft moan. He turns in the direction of the moan. He saw Jesse Travis on the floor with one of his hands on his head.

"Jesse what happened?" Steve asked him coming towards him.

"I'm not sure. I was on the phone with you but the next thing I knew, I woke up with one pounding headache," Jesse said to Steve.

"Come on Jess, let's put you in a hospital bed," Steve said helping him up.

"I'm fine really Steve," Jesse said getting up with Steve's help.

"No. You are not fine," Steve said to his friend.

"Yes, I am fine," Jesse said walking down the hall.

Jesse didn't go very far because after a few steps, he slumped back down to the floor.

"I told you that you were not okay," Steve said running to Jesse.

"Okay, you win," Jesse said. Steve helped him into a wheelchair.

Then with the help of a nurse, Steve wheeled Jesse into a hospital room. Then with Steve's help, Jesse got into the bed. Jesse went to sleep and Steve sat at Jesse's bedside for a few minutes. In that few minutes, Steve watched Jesse sleep. After a few hours, Jesse returned back to work. After ten minutes, Steve returned back to police headquarters.

As soon as Steve came into view, Amanda asked him, "What happened? Is Jesse okay?"

"After I found him, he was conscience. I argued with him. Then I placed him in a hospital bed and he's sleeping right now. He got cocked on the head with something but he's okay," Steve said.

"That's good that he's okay," Cheryl said.

"Who would do that to Jesse?" Nobody hurts Jesse," Amanda said to Cheryl and Steve.

"I don't really know," Steve said.

"Do we have any suspects yet?" Amanda asked.

"No, but that's what I don't understand. Why would someone try to kill my dad and cock Jesse out with something?" Steve asked to no one in particular.

"Why are you asking me that question?" I'm a pathologist not a homicide detective like you," Amanda said.

"I wasn't asking you that question. I was asking Cheryl that question," Steve said.

"How was I supposed to know? You didn't say any names," Amanda said.

"Sorry. I'll be more exact next time," Steve said.

"It's okay, Steve," Amanda said.

"So, Cheryl, why would someone try to kill my dad and cock Jesse out with something?" Steve asked Cheryl for the second time.

"I really don't know why they would do this to two innocent people," Cheryl said.

"Maybe you placed them in prison," Amanda said, "But why Mark?"

"There has to be a lot of reasons for hurting Mark and blacking out Jesse with something," Cheryl said.

"I agree with you. There needs to be a reason why someone is doing this," Steve said.

"Your right about that," Amanda said.

"I know. Aren't I always right?" Steve asked.

"Do you really want me answer that?" Amanda asked laughing.

"Um.. No. I don't want you to answer that," Steve said.

He was about to say something when his phone rang.

He snatched it up and said, "Sloan speaking."

"Hi Steve. This is Norman," Norman said.

"Hi. Is there something wrong with my father? I am asking because you never call me here," Steve said with concern.

"Yes. There is something wrong with your dad," Norman said.

"Well, tell me then," Steve said.

"Well, I'll let Deloris tell you," Norman said.

"Why can't you tell me?" Steve asked his friend.

"Well, because I'll get upset," Norman said.

"That will be fine," Steve said. Norman gave the phone to Deloris and then he left.

"Hi Steve," Deloris said to Steve.

"Hi. What happened to my dad?" Steve asked with concern.

"Well, we checked on him and he was sleeping. After a few hours, we checked on him again but this time he was not in his room. It looks like someone unhooked him from the machines and took Mark somewhere. We think he was kidnapped," Deloris said.

Amanda, CJ, Cheryl and even Deloris heard a crash. Cheryl and Amanda caught Steve as he fainted out of his chair.

"Hello? Steve? Are you there?" Deloris asked.

Amanda and Cheryl were checking over Steve and forgot all about the person on the phone.

Amanda got the phone and asked, "Who is this and…"

"Hi Amanda. This is Deloris. Is Steve okay?"

"Hi and he's unconscious right now. He has a nasty cut on his forehead. What upset him?" Amanda asked.

"Oh. All I told him was that we think someone kidnapped Mark," Deloris said.

"Thanks for telling me," Amanda said.

"Your welcome," her friend answered.

"I think that I will bring in Steve in because of the cut," Amanda replied.

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you," Deloris said to Amanda.

"Okay. See you in a few minutes," Amanda replied.

They exchanged their good-byes and hung up. After Amanda placed the phone in its cradle, she told Cheryl everything.

"No wonder he fainted," Cheryl said.

"That's what I was thinking. Anyways, I also told Deloris that we will bring Steve to the hospital," Amanda said.

"Okay," Cheryl said.

Steve was still unconscious. Both of them picked up Steve and placed him in the back seat of Amanda's car. Then Cheryl locked up. They CJ in the back and Cheryl sat in the passenger's seat. They told CJ to tell them if Steve woke up.

Well, after they arrived at the hospital, Steve still didn't wake up. Deloris, Norman and other people helped Steve on a stretcher and wheeled him into the hospital. They wheeled Steve into the OR to work on the deep cut on his forehead. Then they placed him in a room. Cheryl, Amanda and CJ sat by his bedside. They really hoped that he would wake up. All three of them were in a conversation when they heard a soft moan coming from the bed.

"Uncle Steve!" CJ shouted.

"Where am I? What happened and why does my head hurt so much?" Steve asked placing his hand to his head.

"You are at Community General and you fainted. You fainted right after you got a phone call from Community General. You head hurts because you hit it hard on your desk at the police department. They had to put stitches in your cut," Cheryl said.

"Not the hospital again," Steve said.

"Yup. Sorry," Amanda said.

"The phone call. I remember what it was about. It was about my dad. DAD!!!" Steve shouts and he tries to get out of bed.

Four strong hands held him down.

"You are not going anywhere until you feel better," Cheryl replied.

Steve was still arguing and was upset when Susan walked in.

No one noticed Susan in the room until she said, "STEVE. COOL DOWN!!!" Everyone turned around to the voice.

"So, Steve, how are you feeling?" Susan asked him.

"I am fine except my head hurts and I'm very worried about my dad," Steve said.

The second Steve was done talking, he immediately went back raving about his dad. Susan left but quickly returned with a syringe. Steve didn't see noticed Susan sticking the syringe into his arm. Steve kept on raving but he felt tired. The syringe quickly took action.

"Someone has my.." that was how far Steve had gotten before he went into a deep sleep.

Quietly everyone left the room.

"He'll wake up in a few hours," Susan replied leading Amanda, Cheryl and CJ in the waiting room.

Everyone sat down including Susan. Susan could talk to them for a few minutes.

"What happened to him?" Susan asked.

Cheryl and Amanda told Susan what happened.

"I see, "Susan said when they were done talking.

They talked some more then Cheryl asked Susan, "Since we are here, can we look at Mark's room?

"Sure," Susan said.

She found Mark's number and showed them the room that Mark was in.

"You can do anything you like but I have to tend to my other patients. I'll check on Steve a little later. Bye," Susan said.

"Bye, Susan," Cheryl, Amanda and CJ said, "and thanks."

"Your welcome," Susan said and with that, she left the threesome to explore Mark's room.

In Mark's room, bed sheets were everywhere, the machines were off, the wires were dangling by their wires, and there were something small on the floor.

Cheryl went in and picked the item up and recognized it as a piece of glass. Cheryl motioned for Amanda and CJ to walk over where she was standing.

"Where did that come from?" Amanda asked.

"I'm not sure," Cheryl said.

Both of them pondered the question then Cheryl looked around the room. After a few minutes, Cheryl found a broken syringe underneath the bed. The piece of glass matched the broken syringe.

"Why would there be a broken syringe in Mark's room? He didn't need a syringe because he was in a coma," Amanda said.

"That's true," Cheryl said, "but we still don't have any suspects."

"Maybe you could find some prints on the syringe," Amanda said.

"The only problem that we might run into is if we find no prints on the syringe," Cheryl said, "but I hope we don't run into that problem." "

That would be a nightmare if we do run into that problem," Amanda said.

"Let's go down to the police headquarters and check out the syringe. If it doesn't have any prints then we can check on the computer and see if there are any prisoners that Steve held in jail for a few years. Maybe they want revenge or something like that," Cheryl said.

"Okay," Amanda said.

"I want to go too," CJ said.

"Okay sweetheart," Amanda said.

They piled back into Amanda's car and drove to the police headquarters. After they arrived at the police headquarters, Cheryl examined the piece of glass and the syringe. After a few minutes, Cheryl had the results. Sure enough, there were no prints.

"Now what?" CJ asked his mother.

"Now I'll pull up cases where the prisoners went home after being in jail for a few years." Cheryl replied.

It was getting late in the afternoon so Amanda said to Cheryl, "We would love to stay and see what you find but it's CJ's naptime. You call me at home and tell me what you find on the computer."

"Okay, I understand. I'll phone you and tell you," Cheryl said.

Amanda gave Cheryl her house number then she said good-bye to Cheryl. Cheryl said good-bye to Amanda and Amanda left with CJ. She was almost home when she saw a blue, fancy car behind her. The car kept following her even after she came out of the police headquarters parking lot. She couldn't see the driver because the person's windshield was tinted. She didn't worry about the car but then the car rammed into Amanda's bumper. She went into another lane and the blue car changed lanes, too. Amanda thought that this person would stop, but the person didn't stop.

The driver of the blue car wanted to make this Amanda's nightmare so they rammed into her bumper for the last time. The person rammed with such force that Amanda's car flipped over and rolled down a steep hill, which was beside the highway. Amanda lost control of her car and hit her head hard on the steering wheel. She blacked out as the car kept rolling down the hill. CJ was thrown hard sideways. He hit his head hard on the window and he, too, blacked out.

Finally the car stopped rolling with it upside down with the four car tires pointing up toward the sky. After a few hours, Amanda woke up with a terrible headache. She discovered that she was in a hospital bed in a room. She remembered all that happened. She started to panic because she was concerned about her son. She started to fling her arms everywhere. She accidentally hit the nurse's button. Dr. Jesse Travis came in with his lab coat on, Amanda's chart in his hand, and he had a syringe just in case he needed it.

"How are you feeling, Amanda?" he asked her.

She didn't answer because she kept on raving about her son. She also tried to get out of bed but Jesse kept her down. He gave her the injection and her body relaxed. She went into a deep sleep. Jesse left her room and went to check on one of his other patient. Jesse checked on CJ but her was still unconscious. Jesse left his room and walked down the hall to check up on Steve. He was almost there when he felt a heavy, metal hit him hard on the back of his head.

He pitched forward and blackness overtook him. The person who hit him was dressed like a doctor. He also wore black gloves, too. He located a stretcher and a blanket. He lifted Jesse and placed him on the stretcher. He then covered him with the blanket. He didn't suffocate him so he just covered his body and not his head. He also covered up the weapon, that he used on Jesse, beside Jesse. He rolled Jesse out the back door and that was where he parked his blue, fancy car. He placed Jesse in his backseat and returned the stretcher. Then he drove the unconscious doctor to a small cabin in the woods in the middle of nowhere. He carried Jesse though he front door, though his living room and to a spare, small, dark room that he had in the back of his house.

He turned on a dinky flashlight and shined it around the room. In the room there was a small table, a bed, a small dish and a bowl for water. There was a small window that was very high on one of the walls. Mark was on the bed knocked out. Mark still hasn't woken up yet. The guy placed Jesse on the hard, concrete floor and locked the only door in the room. He went to do some other things.

Meanwhile, CJ woke up but he didn't get upset as his mother had done. After a few minutes, Dr. Jack Stewart knocked and went in.

"Hi CJ. How are you feeling?" Jack asked him.

"I guess I'm fine except my head feels like a boulder went thought it," CJ said. "Sorry. Do you want to some medicine for that headache?" Jack asked him.

"No, it's okay. How's my mother?" he asked.

"She's fine. Jesse gave her an injection because she was raving about you. She's probably sleeping right now. What happened to you two anyways?" Jack asked him.

"Well, I'm not sure. We were at police-headquarters to search for any criminals that are out of jail. We were on our way home because it was my naptime. On the way, a umm.. blue car, I think, was following us. The person rammed into our bumper. The next thing I know, our car flipped over and we were rolling down the hill. My mom blacked out and so did I," CJ said taking a breath.

"Did you see the person?" Jack asked his patient.

"Umm. No, I didn't see the person in the car. Oh yeah. Cheryl was supposed to call us and tell us if she found anything in Steve's or her files," CJ said.

"Oh. Do you think I should call Cheryl and ask her if she found anything since she doesn't know why your mother and you are not home?" Jack asked CJ.

"That would be a good idea," CJ said.

"Well, okay. I'll call her and you can rest some more, okay?"

"You're the doc," CJ said and then he went into a deep sleep.

Jack left and made the phone call.

**_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring._**

Jack was about to hang up when he heard, "Hello. This is Cheryl speaking."

"Hi Cheryl. This is Dr. Jack Stewart at the hospital."

"Jack. Hi. How are doing?"

"I am fine. Did Amanda and her son stop by there a few hours ago?" Jack asked his friend.

"Yes. I kept leaving messages on her answering machine because I found something that might interest her about a case. Each time I called her, she wasn't home. Has something happened to her and her son?" Cheryl asked.

"Yes. They were in a car accident. Someone rammed them off the road. Amanda and CJ landed up at CG and both of them are fine," Jack replied.

"That's very good to hear that both of them are okay," Cheryl answered. "Yeah," Jack said.

"When should I come over there and talk to Amanda about the cases?" Cheryl asked Jack.

"Well, maybe you could come over in like two or three hours or so. I gave her a injection so she'll wake up in a few hours," the doc replied.

They talked some more then they exchanged their good-byes and hung up. Jack went back to check on Jesse's patient.

Finally, Jesse woke up with a severe headache. He looked around the room then his eyes fell on a crumpled body on the small bed. Jesse went over to the bed and yelled,

"MARK!!"

He checked Mark's vital signs but Mark was still unconscious from the coma. He also checked Mark's forehead and he was running a high fever. He needed to get the fever down but there was no cloth in the room. Instead he torn a piece off of his lab coat and waited for his kidnapper to come in the room.

Finally after ten, long minutes of waiting, Jesse heard the door open. The kidnapper came in with a bowl of water and a meal.

He saw Jesse awake and said, "So, how do you feel, doc?"

Jesse didn't answer and they guy left. Jesse took the ripped piece of cloth and dipped in the water. Then he placed the soaked piece of cloth on Mark's forehead. Then he went over to the meal. He knew that he wasn't supposed to take a meal from a kidnapper but he was so hungry. The meal could be filled with poison but he didn't care. After he was done eating some of the meal, he felt sick. Instead of getting sick, he felt sleepy. His eyelids felt heavy but he tried to stay awake. He tried but eventually the darkness over took him.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Amanda said waking up from the injection. Cheryl entered Amanda's room.

"How are you feeling, Amanda?" Cheryl asked her friend.

"I'm fine, except I'm worried about my son," Amanda said.

"Well, I did look at some cases and I found something interesting," Cheryl said. "What did you find?" Amanda asked her.

"Well, I found that Steve sent a guy, Andrew Gray to jail for killing his wife. He

kept saying that he didn't kill his wife but the jury found him guilty," Cheryl said.

"Do you think that he's in charge of all the mishaps? He could be out for revenge," Amanda answered.

"That was exactly what I was thinking," Cheryl said, "and I also found out where he lives, too."

"Then go arrest him," Amanda said.

"I will but did you know that Jesse and Mark are missing?" Cheryl asked.

"Well, we know that Mark was missing but I didn't know that Jesse was missing as well. How did you know?" Amanda asked.

"After I arrived here, Norman told me everything," Cheryl said.

"Oh, I see," Amanda replied.

"Well, I'll get his address and I'll get a crew down there," Cheryl said.

"Okay," Amanda said.

They exchanged their good-byes and Cheryl went back to the police headquarters. Mark finally woke up from the cold water on his forehead. He, too, looked around the room. He saw the half eaten meal on the table, bowl of water, he also saw Jesse on the floor. He gets up but then his head felt like a bowling ball went through his head. He staggers over to the unconscious form of Jesse. Jesse wasn't dead but he just fainted. He was still breathing. Mark felt Jesse's forehead and he, too, was burning up. Mark also torn a piece of cloth from his lab coat and he soaked it into the water. Then he placed it on Jesse's forehead to get his fever down. He went over to the meal and he started to eat the rest of the meal. He was very hungry. He didn't notice that he was getting tired. He thought that he was sleepy. He went back on the bed and blackness overtook him.

Cheryl found out Andrew Gray's address and she got some of her buddies together. She told her buddies the plan. The plan was that Cheryl would go knock on the guy's front door. Cheryl would tell him she's LAPP and she would ask if he had any hostages. If Andrew Gray lies then she would withdraw her gun and point it at his face. If he runs, Cheryl would go with him and try to corner him. She would shoot at his leg and let fall. Then she would arrest him. Her buddies would be round the house in case he escapes.

Cheryl did her plan. She knocked at the door and asked Andrew if he had any hostages.

He said, "Well, if I do, then why would you care?"

"Well, some of my friends got kidnapped and I think that you have them as hostages," Cheryl said.

There was a small pause then Andrew started to run through his house. He didn't know that there were police officers surrounding his house. Cheryl shot at Andrew and she heard a crash and a yelp. Cheryl went over to Andrew to see the damage. Andrew was on the floor clutching his ankle and there was a chair next to him on the floor.

Cheryl called her buddies on her walkie-talkie that she had with her and she told them that she shot Andrew. She also told them to invade the house. The second she was done talking, she attended to Andrew. She arrested Andrew and helped him to a chair. After a few minutes, Stacy, one of her buddies, went to where Cheryl was and took the prisoner. Stacy read him his rights and helped him walk over to one of the police cars.

Cheryl and her other buddies checked every room in the house. They were all empty then Cheryl noticed a door that they didn't invade yet. Cheryl tried the doorknob and it was locked. She told her buddies to stand back because she was going to kick the door. Everyone stood back and Cheryl backed up. She ran towards the door and kicked it with her foot. The door banged opened.

Cheryl was the first one to see what was in the small room. She saw Jesse on the floor and Mark on the bed. She went over to the bed and checked both of their pulses. Both pulses were very weak. She told Stacy, on the walkie-talkie, to call for an ambulance.

Stacy said into the police radio, "We have two people knocked out. Need a ambulance at 311 Spring road."

After she was done, calling in, she told Cheryl what she did.

"Thanks," Cheryl said.

"Your welcome," Stacy replied, "I will call back when the ambulance has arrived."

"Okay," Cheryl answered.

They talked some more then Cheryl had to go back to work. They said their good-byes then they went their separate ways. Cheryl went back to Mark and Jesse and Stacy waited for the ambulance. Andrew just sat in the back of the police car with his hands in handcuffs. The back doors were locked. Two minutes later, Stacy heard sirens in the distance then she saw them drive down Spring Road. After the ambulance drove in the driveway, Stacy told Cheryl on her walkie-talkie that they had arrived.

Stacy and Cheryl got off their walkie-talkies and Stacy showed the paramedics the room where the two people were in. The paramedics brought along two stretchers. The paramedics went straight to work. One went to work on Mark and the other worked on Jesse. After a few minutes, both were done checking for side effects to whatever they had in their systems. Then with the help of the police officers, and the paramedics, they placed Mark on one stretcher and Jesse on the other. The paramedics and the police officers carried Mark and Jesse to the waiting ambulance and they connected Mark and Jesse to separate IV's. After that, they drove to CGH. The police officers went back to work and question the victim. Some of the officers would go to the hospital when their work was done.

After the ambulance arrived at CGH, some of the doctors and nurses came out of Cg to help the new patients. The doctors and the nurses rolled their new patients into the ER to see what was wrong with them. After they figured out what was wrong, they went to work getting the poison out of their bodies. After they were done, they placed Mark in room 121 and they placed Jesse in room 120. Mark and Jesse were still unconscious even though three hours had passed. When some more hours had passed, Jesse finally woke up.

He looked around the room and wondered how he ended up there. After five minutes, Dr. Goodberg, came into Jesse's room and told him everything. They talked some more then Dr. Goodberg had to go back to work.

"How's Mark?" Jesse asked the doc before he left.

"I haven't seen him yet. Sorry I couldn't tell you," the doc replied.

"It's okay," Jesse said.

Jesse asked another question right before the doc left. "When can I get out of here?"

"Oh. Right. You can go home in three days," the doc replied. Then the doc left and Jesse got some more sleep. Dr. Goodberg went to check on Mark. Mark was wide-awake.

Dr. Goodberg told Mark everything that happened to him.

"So, doc, when can I get out of here?" Mark asked the doc.

"You can go home in three days," the doc replied.

"How's Jesse?" Mark asked.

"He's fine. I just finished talking to him. He's probably sleeping now," Dr. Goodberg said.

"Were we poisoned or something?" Mark asked the doctor.

"Yes, you and Jesse were both poisoned," the doc answered.

"Do you know what kind?" Mark asked the doc.

"The type of poison that both of you got was food poison," Dr. Goodberg said. "Did you get the food poison out of Jesse's and my system?" Mark asked the doctor. "Yes, I did get the poison out of both of your systems," the doc answered.

"Are there going to be any side effects?" Mark asked the doc.

"Yes. There are some side effects. They are: getting sick and dizziness. The symptoms only lasts for a week or so," Dr. Goodberg replied.

"When the dizziness and getting sick stops, then the side effects will be gone. We will also feel normal, right?" Mark asked the doctor.

"Right, Mark. Amanda, Steve, and you need to watch out for each other," Dr. Goodberg replied.

"You bet we'll keep an eye on each other. I don't want someone else or me get hurt again, "Mark replied.

"Me either," the doc answered.

"I better go tell Jesse what I told you," the doc said.

"Okay," Mark said getting back to sleep. Dr. Goodberg left Mark's room quietly.

Dr. Goodberg went to Jesse's room and he told him everything even about the symptoms and about watching out for each other.

"Of course I'll watch out for my friends and for myself," Jesse said.

"Where are you going to stay at when you get out of here? Someone needs to look after you," the doc replied.

"I'm not sure. Maybe Mark could let me stay at the beach house," Jesse said, "and I could go ask Mark really quickly if I could stay at the beach house." He tried to get out of bed.

"No," Dr. Goodberg said stopping Jesse, "I will go tell Mark."

"Okay. Fine," Jesse said going back to sleep.

Dr. Goodberg went back to Mark.

"Do you want to ask me a question?" Mark asked the doc.

"Yes, Mark, I do. Wait a minute. How did you know that I was going to ask you a question?" the doc asked.

"Well, you were only gone not even five minutes," Mark replied.

"Oh. Okay. Since Jesse lives in a apartment alone and someone needs to watch over him in case the symptoms start, Jesse and I were wondering if………"

"If he could stay at the beach house with me and Steve," Mark said finishing the doc's sentence.

"How did you know what I was going to ask you?" the doctor asked his patient. "Jesse always asks me that question," Mark replied.

"Oh," was all the doc said.

"The answer to his question is yes and Amanda and CJ can stay at our house too," Mark said, "even though they just got into a car crash." "

Okay," Dr. Goodberg replied.

They talked for a few more minutes, and then Dr. Goodberg went to tell Jesse the good news since Mark couldn't get out of bed yet.

"He's a true friend and he's very kind to me, too," Jesse said to the doctor.

"I've known him for a long time and he's kind to me, too," the doc replied.

"He's nice to everyone," Jesse said.

"That's good that doctors and patients agree on some things," Jesse said to the doctor.

"That's true," the doc said.

The pair talked some more then the doc left and Jesse got some more sleep. During the next three weeks, Jesse spent happy hours at the beach hours with Amanda, Mark, CJ and Steve.

Everyone had a great time spending time with each other, After two more weeks, the symptoms were gone so Jesse returned to his apartment and Amanda and CJ returned back home, too. After a month or so, everyone met back at the Sloan's beach house and played cards.

"That was an unusual case I had ever had to deal with," Steve said to everyone. Everyone laughed at his remark and continued with their card game.

THE END


End file.
